How did I even meet this idiot?
by The Dark Sky Dragon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are coming from their basketball practise and they start talking about the most random thing rembering the past and eating ramen. Read and enjoy


**A/n:This is my first one shot so I hope you like so here it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER:ME OWNS NARUTO? NO! KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO**

Naruto and Sasuke were returning from basketball practise suddenly Naruto exclaimed.

''TEME WHY DON"T WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER -TEBAYO!?''.Naruto as loud as he is shouted

''And where do you plan having it, DOBE''

"1st stop calling me Dobe 2nd your house 3rd we can invite the girls!''Naruto's face lit up with excitement.

''OK 1st I'll call you Narutard 2nd WTF why my house 3rd hn don't care''

''Well GO FUCK YOURSELF TEME I'LL DO IT AT MY OWN HOUSE AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED DATTEBAYO''

''Couldn't care less''

"IT WILL BE THE PARTY OF THE CENTURY I'L CALL KIBA,SHIKAMARU,SAI,CHOJI,INO,SAKURA-CHAN AND HINATA-CHAN!''

''Hn I din't ask you''

''OI OI YOU'RE SO COLDHEARTED DATTEBAYO''

''Hn see ya Narutard''said Sasuke as he walked to his house.

''Sasuke-kun'' Naruto said imitating Sasuke's fan shot him the famous Uchiha death glare,Naruto gulped and continued.''Can i come over your house to play Ps3 cause I'm all alone said he won't be home today so if Pein isn't home then Itachi won't be and you'll be alone''.

He was right every time Pein wasn't home Itachi wouldn't so he would go over Sasuke's to pass his time basically to copy his exercises.

''Haven't you done Kakashi's exercises...''

''Who even does it ,Shikamaru's right they're troublesome to do and since you are my only hope left,also remember you're my best friend and I love ,don't tell me you've forgotten all those memories together -tebayo!''Naruto's eyes were like a little puppies but he knew that Sasuke was coldhearted.

''Well let me ask you one thing how do you intend to pass the class then?.'

''BY COPYING YOUR EXERCISES DATTEBAYO''

''Who is copying what Naruto''was heard Kakashi's like a ninja he appeared behind him.

''NO YOU MISHEARD I SAID BY PHOTOCOPYING YOUR YOUR ART FILES.''Naruto said while sweating so much that it was obvious he was was looking at him while sweating like made a mental note to kill the dobe later after they got out of this.

''Oh well you are one of the most -choke-excellent-choke- students why would you even copy!''Kakashi said with a mischievous smirk under his understood that Naruto was lying but let it pass.

''Well that was close wasn't it .''Naruto was relieved now.

''Oh really'' said sarcastically Sasuke now looking at him while preparing to kill him.

''Oi Sasuke have you really wondered why he keeps his mask all the time.

''Baka, don't you remember that motherfucking idiotic mission which i din't even want to cooperate but you and Sakura made me''

''Oh yeah''Naruto said while remembering this mission _

_''Sakura-chan'' shouted Naruto while Sasuke was following him_

_''Morning Sasuke-kun, Morning baka''_

_''Hn''said Sasuke while ignoring her_

_''SO I HAD THIS DON'T WE TRY TO UNMASK KAKASHI-SENSEI!''_

_''Naruto that's a great idea''exclaimed Sakura_

_''Idiots''said Sasuke while leaving_

_''Yeah that's a stupid idea Naruto!''_

_''What if he has THICK LIPS''whispered stopped and started sweating at the imagination._

_''__**Yosh i can do this'',**__''What if he has rabbit teeth''Sasuke started shaking and sweating even more.7_

_''You got me Dobe '' answered Sasuke after a while_

_''Yosh Let's go I'm Batman and you are my underlings''Naruto said with excitment_

_''Naruto I don't think Batman had many underlings he only had Robin''stated Sakura_

_''WHO CARES WE ARE UNMASKING THAT BASTARD TODAY'' _ _

''Good memories TEME even if the mission talking is over let's go to copy your exercises!''

'' did I even meet you''

''Well it all started a shiny day in the kindergarten...''

''Get into the point idiot''

''Well sensitive motherfucker...''Naruto murmured

''What did you say?!''

''Nothing Nothing don't mind me!'' _

_Sasuke was sitting alone in a bench had recently discovered that his parents had died and it was a ignored everybody even his brother Itachi couldn't understand was running and screaming that he would be a ninja and defeat saw Sasuke and his fangirls all over him and screamed._

_''Hey you bastard just because you have fangirls doesn't mean you are fact you are a GAY!Yeah i said it so what?''_

_''Hn''_

_''Acting all high and mighty huh!''_

_''Sasuke-kun beat him up 3 3 ''Sasuke's fangirls screamed_

_''TAKE THIS''Naruto jumped at him ready to punch him but it was Sasuke who punched Naruto_

_''What's happening here!''Shouted Iruka _

_Sasuke's fangirls said that Naruto had challenged Sasuke and was ready to punch him but the opposite happened Sasuke had punched Naruto._

_''Naruto, Sasuke come with me you are not allowed to play today!_

_''Hn'' _

_''But...''_

_''No buts!''_

_Naruto and Sasuke were sitting while doing nothing .Naruto wanted to go home because his brother would treat him to he apologized ,he didn't even know what he was eyes became wide ._

_''Hn no problem''_

_''Um ,wanna be friends?'' Sasuke's eyes widened nobody had asked him to be friends because they feared him._

_''Yes'''he said with head down '''Do you want to come with me my brother and one of his friend-__**how was his name...-**__Pein.?'' Naruto froze _

_''How do you know my brother ''_

_''He is close friends with my brother and we are going for ramen I think he might have told you''_

_''YOSH THIS IS GONNA BE A MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME DAY'' __

''Well your vocabulary hasn't changed at all Dobe!''

''HEY HOW ABOUT WE GO SAY HI TO IRUKA AND GO FOR RAMEN BEFORE I DO MY EXCERCISES"

"Dobe..''sighted Sasuke

''YOSH THIS IS GONNA BE A MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME DAY''

''Hn you haven't changed at all''said Sasuke with a smirk

''WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR I"M STARVING!''

**_So how was it can't wait for your reviews!_**


End file.
